powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Shining Spirits (Thrills United)
Power Rangers Shining Spirits is Lemurseighteen's fanon for Mashin Sentai Kiramager. '' It takes a queue from the older concepts of [[Power Rangers Coaster Force|''Power Rangers Coaster Force]] involving real players in the "Coaster Community" on YouTube. This story focuses on Koaster Kids/Thrills United community. Even though maybe these reps actually deserve their place, what if these "Kiramei Stones" were like the Dino Gems, except scattered all over the world? Plot When the Father of the Nether Star Clan survives and begins to track down the components of the Gaia Crystal, Amanda has a dream that her necklace is one of them and bestows it on her brother Logan, for he knows the bravest and most courageous teens of all time... Rangers Ranger Braves Elemental Braves Although using the powers of the Elemental Zords, these rangers have unique elemental sashes. Hudson along with Darrel and Louis of ReviewTyme defeated Water Tower Phear on Australia's Gold Coast. Along with Green (Maddie) and Pink (Eliza) additions, Abe Billy replaced the ReviewTyme duo in the final battle. TBD Rangers * Maddy (38-40) ** Lex (38-40) * Dane (17, 26, 38-40) ** Chappy (17, 26, 38-40) * Sam/Skylar (26, 38-40) * Dominick (33, 38-40) * Hunter (13, 38-40) * Marina/Natalia (14, 38-40) * Sean (18, 38-40) * Luuk (12, 38-40) * Tyler (20, 38-40) * Lacopo (28, 38-40) * Villias (29, 38-40) Allies Joiner Family * Amanda Joiner (1-2) * Natalie Joiner (1-2) * Jeff Joiner (1-8, 11, 13-40, SF 33) Minor Allies * Star Wanders ** Chancellor Solaris (12) ** Lady Moria (12-27, 39, SF 33) * Itai's Father (1-2) * Mariana Toboso, Emilo's girlfriend (6) * Officer Toboso (6) * Alex Crump (9-10) * Scott Bravenboer (12) * Dane and Chappy's Mom (17) * Nik, Villas' roommate (29) * Maddy's Father (39-40) Power Rangers * Chivalry Force Rangers (1, 22-23) * Story Force Rangers (SF 33) Villains Nether Star Clan * King Moonsault (1-40) ** Tessa/Doctor Asheera (1-39) ** Max/Doctor Axel/Demon Axel (1-23) ** Tori/Doctor Kareem (1-39) ** TBA (16-36) ** TBA (16-37) ** TBA (22-23) *** Phears Other Villains * Umotian (SF 33) Arsenal ''See Also: ''Arsenal (Shining Spirits) Transformation Devices * Drive Brace * Star Brace Side Arms * Ginga Drill * Rail Striker * Electroblaster/Shadow Buster ** Guardian Laser/Shadow Gunner ** Guardian Blade/Shadow Blade Zords Gaia Series * Gaia Ultrazord ** Gaia Megazord *** Rescue Megazord **** Fire Chaser Zord (Logan) **** Digger Zord (Zack) **** Green Lightning Zord (Callie) *** Flight Deck Megazord **** Afterburn Zord (Itai) **** Medichopper Zord (Sophia) ** TBA (Gai) Elemental Series * Dairen Megazord **Blazing Zord (Hudson) **Wodan Zord (Maddie) **Taron Zord (Darrel -> Abe) **Cyclone Zord (Louis -> Billy) **Orion Zord (Eliza) Auxiliaries (compatible with both) * Action System ** Big Rig Zord (Paul) ** Forklift Zord (Connor) ** Steamroller Zord (Emilio) * Cornwall Express (Nye and Declan) * Dragstar Zord (Amanda/Natalie) * War Eagle Partners (?) ** Eagle Zord (Dane) ** TigZord (Chappy) * TBD (Natalia/Marina) * TBD (Sam/Skylar) * TBA (Maddy) ** TBA (Alex) * TBA (Dominick) * TBA (Hunter) * TBA (Sean) * TBA (Luuk) * TBA (Tyler) * TBA (Lacopo) * TBA (Villas) Episodes Each episode is dedicated to Either a ranger, Regional Rep, or sibling (Natalie, Amanda, Alex, Chappy) # Locked Within the Crystal Ball # The Fearless Five # The Crystal's Greatest Secret # Boys Will Be Jokers # Late Night in Toledo # South of the Border Law # Bowling for Crystals # The 10-Second Accident # Ballad of the Lost Engine # The Cornwall Express # Power Rangers Down Under # The Star Princess's Arrival # An I-Drive # My Love's in Germany # Fanboy From Japan # The Sharp-Shooting Silver Star # War Hawk # Scarowind # - # Fuel for the Falls # - # Renaissance Reconciliation, part 1 # Renaissance Reconciliation, part 2 # - # - # The Polar Conundrum # Moonsault's Evolution # Garda's Guardian # Bouldering and Bungee Jumping # - # - # Big in Texas # - # - # Cyborg Princess # The Last Crystal # The Last Evolution # Here's a Health to the Company (special) # The Battle of New York, part 1 # The Battle of New York, part 2 * Story Force Episode 33: The Great Theater Demon Notes * Lemurseighteen initially thought that Taylor Bybee and his sister Rachel should be Kiramei Blue and Kiramei Pink prior to seeing the first trailer. * War Eagle is a reference to Auburn University, the alma mater of Dane and Chappy's father * Medichopper is the only zord of the original 5 to be connected the sentai as Kiramei Pink is a surgeon ** Digger is a reference to Diggerland, the other 3 are roller coasters * Nye and Declan are the only non-rep pair to have a multi-piece zord. ** Their connections come from both being in the United Kingdom (UK), which is where the locomotive was invented and the Industrial Revolution started. * The following are siblings, thus are not counted as core or reps: Chappy (Dane's little sister), Alex (Maddy's little brother) and Amanda and Natalie (Logan's Older sisters). Like the reps, they are considered minor allies * Scott is so far the only person who is not a ranger, nor regional rep, to have a tribute episode. ** He, is however, a major supporter as seen with Untamed's station having "Be Brave" in bold light-up letters See Also * Mashin Sentai Kiramager-Sentai Counterpart Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Power Rangers Shining Spirits (Thrills United) Category:Mashin Sentai Kiramager